


What Runs Through Our Veins

by ketomax



Series: Blue Blood, Red Blood, We're All Brothers Here [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Trans Gavin Reed, blood mentions, dominant rk900, kamski is trying hard to be a good older brother, kamski twins, same kinda universe as folie a deux, vampire androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: When code goes wrong, you expect minor hiccups.Vampire androids is not one of those hiccups.Gavin has been handed the case of the bitey tin cans and needs to find out what's going on; however his brother throws a tall stoic wrench in the works.





	1. Chapter 1

Android vampires? Android. Vampires.

Gavin couldn’t believe this shit. What the /fuck/ was his brother doing, man.

It started with the tiniest glitch in their programming, a zero instead of a one, or maybe even a two throwing off the codebase from binary to /something else/ entirely. Whatever it was, it had gradually degraded and corrupted, and now Gavin had a stack of papers on his desk about murderous androids and alleyways smeared in blue blood.

The more he looked at the crime scenes the more nauseous he became and he winced slightly, knowing that he would have to do this by himself. Well, at least nobody would be there to see him feint, he thought to himself.

Later that afternoon, he was out pounding his feet on the street at the latest reported sighting of a bitey bastard, before seeing the crumpled body of an android in the alleyway beside the 7-11 store. It looked in a bad way, puncture marks on its neck and thirium oozing from the open /fresh/ wound; its hands lay uselessly at its side smeared in a sickening shade of blue.

Gavin didn’t know what to make of it but it turned his stomach. What happened next almost made him shit himself.

“Please…- save me.” The android, a RU700 whirred to life, struggling to synthesize speech and squeaking as it spoke. “It… It’s still out there…” It raised a shaky hand, before slumping over to the side and deactivating. Gavin went wide eyed and stood back, hand automatically going to his holster just in case the perpetrator was still around. When he felt it was all clear, he had pictures taken of the crime scene and walked back out of the dank alley and headed towards the car.

What lay in wait for him though, was a literal fucking nightmare.

“Hello. My name is Ethan, I’m an RK900e prototype sent by Cyberlife.”

Gavin stared at the machine and swore to whatever god or gods above that would fucking listen. “Cut the crap tin can, my brother sent you on purpose didn’t he? Thinks I need his stupid plastic jerks…” He rubbed a hand over his face, groaning. “Get in the fucking car before I run you over with it.”

Ethan complied, “I do advise against that, Detective Kamski, I’m worth a small fortune.”

Gavin gave up and smacked his head against the steering wheel, blaring the horn hopefully loud enough to surprise his brother enough that he would fall in his pool and drown himself.

“Fuck. My. Life.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposites attract, and the fire inside of Gavin is complemented nicely by the quiet ice of the shiny tin can in his back seat.

The drive back to the precinct was quiet, something which Gavin didn’t expect. He knew how chatty Connor was, and was surprised when this one wasn’t giving him the gift of the gab.

Maybe his brother had actually thought about his likes and dislikes from the last time they shared a chai latte.

_“Yeah, I guess they’re better when I don’t gotta hear them yammer on about shit.”_

_“You like a quiet guy then huh? Never took you to like the strong but silent types. You do surprise me, brother.”_

 

Whatever his name was, Edgar, Ethan, _tin can_ , he figured he could at least… be civil. Elijah hadn’t been around for what felt like a fucking eternity and he was obviously trying his best to ingratiate himself, trying his best to apologise…

Every time he looked up in the rear-view mirror, he saw those piercing cold eyes and wondered exactly what had changed between this guy and Connor. He pulled up to the precinct and put his arm over the seat to look back at the RK900 with a cocked eyebrow. “Where did you actually come from, tin can?” Gavin watched his LED blink and wasn’t quite prepared for the answer.

“I was decommissioned after the revolution, as Connor had succeeded at his function to bring about change. Elijah Kamski reactivated me and instructed me to work with his brother, that being you, and keep you out of harm’s way. I believe that goal is futile having looked at your case notes, and I have modified the original instruction to a much broader ‘do not let you die’,” he began, before turning to face Gavin. “You are prone to injury and violence on cases… it is futile to fight against ingrained human behaviour. I will therefore do as you instruct, as I cannot be hurt by normal means I am more resilient than your human form.”

Gavin stared at him open mouthed and hummed thoughtfully- clearly the bot had done its research. “Well…” he hummed again, confused. “So… you’re gonna get in fights with me, ‘cause Elijah knows it’s stupid to try and stop me?” Huh, maybe his brother had common sense after all.

The android nodded, “…In a way, yes. Your aggression that stems from your bodily discomf-” Gavin growled and he knew he’d hit a nerve and stopped talking, “…well. It is understandable. I will not bring it up any more. If there is anything else I can do for you Detective Kamski, please let me know.”

Gavin breathed deeply, his grip on the seat relaxing a little as he snorted. “Why d’ya keep calling me that? You know full well my badge says Detective Reed.”

Ethan’s LED blinked. “That is your name, is it not? I can not find any trace of a deed poll registered to change your name, although I see that Reed is your mother’s maiden surname. If you like, I can file the paperwork now under a secure channel to ensure that nobody apart from the payroll department need to know, or would you like me to-”

“Alright quit it tin can I get it.” Gavin groaned and swallowed, letting out another anxious breath. His pulse was racing, and he didn’t know what was going on. His jackass brother had clearly decided to fuck things up indirectly. “… detective Kamski is fine.” He turned away and felt a soft smile creep onto his face, feeling like, somehow, he belonged. “Oh, yeah… and on that topic of names, can I… uh. Change yours?” he asked, almost sheepishly. Gavin felt himself feeling the need to ask permission, being nice to the android was clearly a new muscle he had to try and flex.

“My name? Is Ethan not suitable? What would you prefer to call me, Detective Kamski?” He asked as he flashed yellow, waiting for his input to register his name.

Gavin sat back and thought. Ethan was a kid who used to pick on him, so that was right out of the window. Chris just reminded him of a really jacked dude he knew in high school. His entire family had a biblical kick to it, and he hummed thoughtfully before picking one. “Hey, tin can. Register name as Caleb.”

He watched the android reboot briefly and listened. “… Hello, Detective Gavin Kamski, my name is Caleb and I’m the RK900 sent by your brother to stop you from getting killed. Can I help you with anything?”

Gavin got out of the car, and felt a small smile creep up on his face. “Nah, c’mon Caleb, we got shit to do. You gonna follow or what?”

The android stayed closely behind him on the way into the precinct and made sure to glare at anyone who Gavin didn’t like- he had access to all his files after all. Nobody would be battering his charge on his watch, after all. “Detective Kamski, I would like to ask you a question.”

Gavin grabbed a coffee and dumped more sugar into it than usual, finding the need for a hot sweet coffee too good to miss. “Yeah, what?” He sipped it and hissed a little, “Hot. Fuck…”

Caleb took a seat and looked up at Gavin, curious. “Do you think these thirium draining androids have an awareness of what they’re doing? Are you worried at all that these androids could potentially branch out to attacking humans too?”

“Woah woah cool it buddy, one question at a time. What’s got you so chatty huh?” Gavin took a seat across from Caleb and blew his coffee to cool it. “Fuck knows if they’re aware, but they’re causing problems and that’s gotta stop. And secondly man that’s fucking terrifying and I never wanna even think that’s a possibility. Jesus Christ…”

Caleb drummed his fingers on the table, LED blinking yellow as he processed his answers. “If I ever reached a compromised state, detective Kamski, I would request that you deactivate me however you see fit. I would not want to harm you.” He was planning worst case scenario, Gavin thought.

He was overcome with a desire to give this strange stoic android some comfort and nodded, and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, patting gently. “Yeah, don’t worry man, I ain’t gonna let that happen. Elijah would be pissed if I shot his present.”

“…thank you, Gavin.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let it go to your head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for @detroitbecometwink over on tumblr, thanks for all your continued support u funky lil' blog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance discovery in the evidence lockup leads them to a body, and that body leads Gavin back to the last person on earth he'd want to see right now.

The stack of papers on his desk seemed to get more and more daunting the more he thought about actually doing something about them. Gavin’s fingertips traced over the top of the stack, humming to himself wondering what his brother was going to do about all this. Maybe he thought sending Caleb would be enough but with Elijah, you could never be too sure. He sighed deeply and sat up, his desk chair squeaking with the sudden movement and he began to peruse through the manila folders.

It was only a few pages in, but he already felt squeamish. There was just something about the visceral nature of the bloodstains that set him off. Sure, he’d seen human murders but there was just something about that blue blood that set him right off up along uncanny valley. All the cases shared the same hallmarks, two sharp and clean puncture wounds to the neck where he assumed a major android thirium line ran, and all the victims so far had shut down from their blood loss. No human casualties so far, Gavin thought to himself, and it should bloody stay that way.

“Detective, if I may? It seems that these androids are draining the thirium from others to restore their own supply. There is something about these androids’ biocomponents that is faulty. I checked the evidence lock up and found a part recovered from one of the crime scenes,” Caleb produced the evidence bag and placed it on the desk between them. It was a thirium pre-pump filter, designed to rid the blue blood of any particulate matter before it entered the main pump. It didn’t look any different until Caleb took it out of the bag and opened the seal around the cylindrical object popping it open did Gavin see the big flaw. It was caked inside with a good centimetre of residue and degraded thirium, meaning whatever programming was inside the android it came from was not working properly. It should have told the unit to filter out this matter before it got inside the chamber.

Caleb hummed. “This amount of residue clearly shows that the blood was not being filtered properly and would degrade fairly rapidly over time. This is not part of a healthy system… and then the android would be forced to seek out more blue blood to replace its own degraded stock.”

Gavin turned over the filter in his hands and grimaced at the cobalt-like rust on his fingertips. “Equivalent of a chain smoking tin can huh… not good for you. So, we track down where this part came from, what crime scene and when, and work from there because if there’s one there’s more right?”

The android nodded and stood up, taking the filter back and scanning it. “… JM500, android perpetrator on the corner of Cass Avenue and Temple Street. An alleyway behind the Temple Bar. Let’s go, Detective.”

By the time they got to the bar, it was raining quite heavily. The two exited the patrol car and found the alleyway where the crime had taken place two weeks prior. Caleb moved up to the chain link fence and looked around cautiously, before speaking. “There’s a lot of thirium residue here… it dries and becomes invisible to the naked eye, but it leaves behind a chemical footprint. This entire area is covered in it. The attack must have been very…”

Gavin held a hand up and cut him off. “Yeah yeah alright, I get the picture. It was grim, let’s just… move the fuck on and take a closer look.” He opened the gate into the alleyway and let Caleb take charge and have a look about. “Oh, and don’t you dare put any of that shit into your mouth, it’s disgusting, and it could be… ya know. Contaminated.”

“Understood, Detective. I’ll simply observe.” Caleb began to follow the traces of the dried thirium, leading him around the back of the bar where a very large puddle stain sat by the recycling bins. “This is where the body was found judging by the stain on the ground. I can’t see where the assailant fled to, or where he came from, unless…” Caleb looked up, and above the bins and saw a thirium smear on the low flat roof. “It went up. It jumped on the bins and…” Caleb swiftly jumped up onto the metal bin, before grabbing the top of the roof and vaulting up onto the felted roof. “Yes, Detective, it fled this way. It wouldn’t have gotten far without that filter pump, so let’s keep looking.”

Gavin stared, swore under his breath, and clambered up on top of the bin getting his balance back before reaching for the roof. “Uh, little help here tin can, I can’t… I can’t fucking reach okay?”

A soft chuckle came from the roof and an arm extended downwards to grab Gavin’s wrist and hoist him up with ease, helping him clamber to the flat roof. “You’re welcome, Detective. It must be here somewhere… there.” He raised a hand and pointed to the taller adjoining building to the right. “It has a ladder… the thirium stains are much more pronounced here.”

All that meant to Gavin was… “It’s up there. It’s got to be there’s nowhere else to run.” When Caleb nodded, Gavin took off. He jumped up onto the ladder and began climbing, hearing the clink of Caleb’s metal rimmed boots knock against the rusted ladder. Gavin tried his best not to look down and finally made it to the top of the roof, looking around desperately. “There- it’s there!”

In the left-hand corner of the taller building lay the body of an android that had leaked so much thirium it was still barely visible to Gavin. It was slumped over a pipe, as if it was using it to try and hide from the police, arms tangled around the metal tubing. Caleb soon joined him on the roof, scanning the android. “It’s safe to approach Detective… it won’t move without a supply of thirium and that filter. It’s a miracle it made it this far.” Caleb reached down to remove the android from the piping, laying the body down flat on the roof to examine it closer.

It was a JM500 model, developed for working with children and vulnerable adults according to the data sheet Caleb had pulled up and read out loud to Gavin who was standing watch over Caleb as he assessed. Caleb eased its mouth apart and saw some damage to the dental structure; some of the teeth were pointed.

“That explains the puncture wounds.” Gavin moved a little closer to take some pictures. “Hey, can you see any thirium residue?” he wondered, feeling more and more uncomfortable about this.

Caleb opened the mouth a little wider to examine the synthetic tongue. “There is a large amount of residue yes… it seems the android bit the victim and extracted the fresh thirium from the unwilling donor.”

Gavin shuddered and shook himself out to try and rid himself of that bad vibe. He watched as Caleb investigated further, showing the large gash to the chest cavity and the location of the missing pump. “It obviously got cut loose by the victim, and the android fled here to try and repair itself… which clearly failed. If it was functioning, I would be able to assess its programming to see if anything was at fault, but I cannot.”

Pulling a face, Gavin folded his arms and huffed uncomfortably. “… but unfortunately, I know a man that can help us. I’ll call a squad car to pick up this body and then it’s straight on over to the St. Clair River. I’ve got a favour to call in.” He turned around to look down at the road below him and pulled his phone out to call back. “Yeah, Gavin here, uh huh… can you send an evidence van out to us at Temple Bar, and have someone drive the squad car back? Thanks. Yeah, we found the JM500… gonna take it to… yeah. Yep.” Gavin groaned softly. “Shut it, I’m not gonna fucking enjoy this Hank quit laughing. Fuck off, you old prick…”

Caleb had crouched down again while Gavin was on the phone. He could see everything inside this android’s chest and he dipped his fingers in the thirium that was still clinging to the wires curious. He scanned it, nothing seemed to be wrong with it. A little taste couldn’t hurt, right? He brought his fingers to his tongue and analysed it. Standard composition blue blood, the good old thirium 310… with an odd zesty ting to it. Caleb wondered if it had been out in the air for too long and he wiped the rest of it on his jeans. “Shall I carry the android down to ground level, Detective?”

Gavin swore under his breath and hung up the phone, nodding. “Take it easy we don’t wanna damage it. I don’t know what we are gonna get out of it as it is but… it’s gotta be something.” He climbed back down the ladder and took the legs of the JM500, having Caleb deal with the top half. By the time they managed to get to ground level, an officer had arrived with an evidence van and Caleb quickly put the android’s body in the back and locked it up.

“Hank knows where we’re off to, don’t know when we’ll be back. We’ll process this evidence when we get back… got it?” Gavin took the keys from the young officer who looked intimidated and nodded rapidly, anything to get the detective off his back. He got into the van and waited for Caleb to settle in the passenger side, before making a beeline north towards Lake St. Clair which was an hour and twenty minutes away at best. Gavin wasn’t even keen to get there in a hurry knowing what was in store for him when he arrived.

“Caleb… look through my phone and send a text to Elijah. Tell him… put his damn pants on he’s gonna have company,” he groaned as he rolled the windows up, the northern snowy air giving him a bit of a chill.

Caleb sent the message as instructed and sat back in the chair. “Is that a common occurrence, that he doesn’t have pants on?” he tried to lighten the mood a little, sensing Gavin’s heart rate had begun to climb somewhat.

“…with my brother, you can never fucking tell,” Gavin replied dryly, a wry smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, it's a long time coming! I'd been very busy but now I'm finished for work for the summer, hooray!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with family is always fun, right? Gavin gets to hang out with his twin, while Caleb has some self-aware moments.

Caleb put himself into standby mode for the drive, Gavin didn’t seem particularly chatty as he hunched over the steering wheel like a man possessed. His LED flickered yellow as he withdrew into his mind space, wanting to reprocess that strange blood sample. It tasted unusual, but he couldn’t put his finger on it and Caleb shifted a little bringing up the data for it. Of course, all he could think about was Gavin telling him not to lick it but… it was like climbing Mt. Everest; he did it because it was there.

Chemical analysis aside, Caleb moved to examine the byte code of the thirium. It was unusual then that it didn’t fall into the usual patterns of ones and zeroes, the more he looked along the profile chain the more twos began to show up. Whatever it was, it was not sending the right instructions to the thirium pump when ingested. He froze and felt a cool sensation run down his nanotube spine- most androids did not have an ingestion analysis function. But he did- and he’d ingested some of this thirium… and he began to feel… panic? Was this what panic was? No. Caleb was having none of this. He put the information he had processed to the side, making notes to self-test regularly and to keep an eye out for any unpleasant changes.

Gavin grumbled as he pulled the van into the driveway. “My god what a pretentious prick…” he huffed, pulling the handbrake up and unbuckling. “Hey, tin can…” he looked over to see that LED flashing and Gavin felt his heart jump into his throat- had the damn guy ran out of charge? Gavin prodded his arm and then shook it for effect. “Caleb, hey, listen to me-”

“Ah… yes, detective, apologies. I was processing.” He turned to look at him, the LED now glowing as lightly as his eyes were blue. “I did not mean to alarm you, are we here? Ah. Yes it seems so.” He got out of the van and went to the back of it to retrieve the JM500’s lifeless body. Caleb stared at the android spread across his arms and paused for a second. He was sure he had heard Gavin talk to himself about its ‘death’ on the drive up here, but for something to die, it had to be alive, right? Caleb was confused but pushed the thought aside for now. He saw Gavin walking towards the front door and made sure to follow behind him.

Gavin got to the door and breathed deeply for a second. Despite him and his brother getting on well, he still felt anxious coming by for anything- like he was inadequate, or not good enough to solve his own problems. A trembling finger moved to buzz the doorbell and he shuffled his feet making patterns in the fallen snow. His attention snapped up as he saw Chloe, eyes narrowing a little and he felt the need to stand a little taller. “Yeah, Elijah knows we’re coming,” he began before watching the female android smile at him, causing his unsettled feeling to grow.

“Yes, you texted ahead. I’ll go and fetch him, make yourself comfortable in the dining hall- there’s food and drink there,” she moved to the side to let them both in before closing the door and wandering into the side door.

“Stupid brother…” he grumbled.

Caleb was confused, and he clutched onto the body of the JM500 tighter. “Why is he stupid? Mister Kamski is a verifiable genius by all standards, or am I missing some human sibling rivalry?”

He huffed and stomped off into the dining hall, swiping a bread roll and some cured ham, making an incredibly crude sandwich and making a point to take a large bite out of it before continuing. “He thinks I can’t take care of myself, that I don’t eat right or some shit like that, so he likes to make a point of leaving food out for me like I’m some kind of foraging animal.” He grumbled as he finished the rest of the roll, wiping his hand on the back of his sleeve with little finesse.

“Well, detective, you do have that look about you.” Caleb replied with an ever so slight smirk on his face, before shaking his head.

Gavin simply flipped him the bird and grabbed some of the water, necking back half of the bottle in a single chug. “Go fuck yourself Caleb… what the hell is taking him so long? Hey, fancy pants, get a move on!” he called out pacing up and down the dining hall.

As if Elijah had been waiting for his cue, he appeared from the far end of the dining hall in a luxury elbow-cuffed black shirt and dress pants, a soft smile etched onto his face as he laid eyes on his brother. “Ah, it’s good to see you, Gavin. I trust you’ve had something to eat, it’s a long drive from Detroit center.” He moved to pour himself some wine and offered a glass to Gavin who declined with a curt shake of his head. “And judging by the machine draped in your partner’s arms, you need me for something? Well, I’m flattered you came to me first, brother, and not your police forensics.”

There was a lot there for him to unpack; his partner, a thinly veiled dependency on his brother, breaking police code- Gavin finished his water instead and crunched the bottle up for impact. “Look, you know these machines better than anyone. We got a body of one of the carriers of this vampire shit and we need you to analyse it because those meatheads back at the DPD don’t know shit,” Gavin gestured to Caleb to bring the body over to Elijah, who sipped his wine thoughtfully.

Elijah’s eyes raked over the taller android, seeing his name flicker and knowing full well Gavin had changed it. Good, he was bonding to some degree… he didn’t make a scene out of it and put the glass down to examine the android. “Thank you, Caleb… now. Hm. Missing a pre-pump filter but knowing you Gavin, you have that… the thirium loss lead you right to the body.” He punctuated each pause with a thoughtful hum as he made sure to give touching the blue blood a wide berth for now. “Bring it through here to my lab, I’ll run some diagnostics on it. You must be truly desperate to solve this case Gavin if you’ve come to me for help, but let me say this,” he said as he led them through to his private high-tech lab, “I am grateful you’re giving me the chance to assist. Place the android here, Caleb… thank you.”

Caleb had been processing their entire interaction with great interest. It was obvious to anyone how closely they were related, the same face shape, same voice, same physical mannerisms. Gavin always talked with his hands, and now watching Elijah do the same it was almost…funny. “It is somewhat surreal to meet one’s maker, I didn’t plan for such an event.”

“Ha, you should be so lucky. I doubt he had a hand in actually making you,” Gavin poked a tongue out at Caleb and leaned against the wall, half debating going back for something else to eat. “He left Cyberlife years ago now… who could blame him though. I’d do the same thing.”

Caleb frowned and looked over at Elijah who was now gloved and wrist deep in the JM500’s chest cavity, lingering blue blood painting his hands. It was unnecessarily visceral and both Caleb and Gavin turned their eyes away for a little. Caleb shifted, feeling a slight warmth spread through him and passed it off as fluctuating inner body temperatures. “Did you have a hand in my creation, Mister Kamski?”

Elijah made a soft non-committal grunt before looking up, a thin screwdriver in his mouth. He let it clatter to the tray beside him with a slight popping sound before he smirked, “Of course I did. All the RK line I created personally, regardless of my involvement with Cyberlife as a company. They still sought me out on advice and designs and such… but little-known fact is you were built on this very table, along with Connor.” Elijah gestured to the table he was currently working on.

Well, that made Caleb feel a little uneasy. Was he once in the same state of disrepair as this hapless JM500? His thirium pump began to pump harder, he could feel it in his chest and in his head and he had to look away for a second to gather himself. “That certainly is something… well, I suppose I should thank you for creating me, it seems the polite thing to do.” Caleb bowed curtly before turning to face Gavin. “Detective, what is it?” he had noticed the man began to look in discomfort.

He put a hand out to stop Caleb getting any closer. The sight of the android spread out for his brother’s genius hands to play with as he saw fit made him feel quite nauseous and Gavin had to breathe deeply. “Just… it looks gory that’s all. Worse than on the roof, at least there it wasn’t actively bleeding.”

The android could somewhat understand that sentiment and he nodded grimly. “I overheard you in the van on the way here, Detective and I was wondering… I know Connor is deviant of course- but do you personally see deviants as alive?”

Elijah’s ears pricked up at that interesting question. He had planned for the RK900 to go deviant at some point, but this speed of self-awareness was beyond even his calculations. What had prompted such an immediate response, he wondered to himself, as he carried on with his work.

“W-wha? Huh… oh, you’re, yeah. Well, depends if these vampire androids are deviant or not… but… well,” it was obvious Gavin was struggling to backpedal and he hoped to god Elijah didn’t make Caleb do the Kamski test to draw a real answer out of him. “I guess they are, I mean that Markus was pretty damn convincing even for the sceptics in the precinct. So yeah, I guess deviants are alive.”

Elijah chuckled and rolled his eyes a little, he loved his twin brother but he could be an almighty dumbass sometimes. “Of course they are. It’s an idea, a virus, it delivers free will and free thought and we are truly gifted to walk among them as equals. I should know. I made them.” He stood upright and pulled the gloves off with an almost comical loud snap, dropping them in the disposal. “Well it seems this android was indeed one of those menacing vampire kinds. This however wasn’t my doing at all- this is purely a natural mutation of deviancy and can be spread, just like deviancy can.” Elijah pulled a screen around for them both to look at. “There’s something up with the post-processing chamber of the thirium pump. If something comes through it, here,” he pointed to the diagram, “it leaves degraded, not replenished. Once the depleted thirium is in the body of the android, it’s game over.”

Caleb felt his pump race again. Game over? What did that mean? He searched the databases for references and what he found made his LED flash red briefly. Death. Androids didn’t die, did they? Was he afraid of dying like the JM500 that now lay sprawled across the table soaking in its own thirium? This wasn’t supposed to happen. He had to compose himself before Elijah noticed.

It was too late. He could already see the creator’s eyes flash with curiosity at the state of his LED and he hoped to rA9 he wouldn’t say anything. Where did that come from? He frowned. He felt his eyes drawn to the thirium on the table, smeared and fluid and-

“Yo Caleb, eyes front and center, you need to remember this information ‘cause I’m gonna forget on the way back,” Gavin huffed and folded his arms as he took the lifeless body back off the table to store it in evidence. “So, in short, quarantine this from the other androids, definitely don’t ingest the blood, and we should be able to hunt the vampire androids with the blood sample we have because it’s all the same blood? Gotcha.” Gavin nodded and turned to leave, feeling Caleb close in behind him.

Elijah hummed and stretched loosely, “You two take care now, won’t you? Caleb, make sure my little brother doesn’t get into trouble… and Gavin, keep a close eye on my magnum opus. He’s… overzealous with his ingestion mechanisms.” Once again, he couldn’t help being cryptic, but it was just so much _fun_. He led them out to the main lobby and smiled warmly. “Please come and visit again, brother, you’re one of the few humans I can stand to be around.”

Gavin just gave him the finger as best he could with arms full of android body, and then did his best wink. “Yeah, you ain’t half bad for a rich prick either. Later, loser.” He wandered off to the van to put the body in the back.

Caleb went to follow, but had his arm grabbed by Elijah who pulled him close. “I would be very careful with my brother. I can sense there’s something going on inside that head of yours, I can see it in your eyes. Find out who you are by all means… but do not harm my baby brother.” He finished with a very firm tone and released his arm.

He swallowed, those anxieties coming back to him now from earlier, and that lingering knowledge that he had licked and ingested that foul thirium. He could be just like the JM500 in a matter of days, sprawled out and bleeding to… to death. “…I will be most careful, Mister Kamski. I have not forgotten my key task which is to keep Gavin Kamski safe from harm. I will complete that mission.”

“Good, I hope so.” He left it at that and closed the door on the stoic android. Caleb turned on his heels to see Gavin leaning out the driver’s side of the van, and he quickly made his way over to the passenger side, getting in and buckling up.

Gavin lit up a cigarette and started the engine, breathing deep trying his best to calm down. “God, he’s fucking intense. Everything about him is mystery wrapped in pretence wrapped in bullshit. The hell did he say to you at the door, I saw your light flash n’ go red.”

Caleb shifted a little as he tried to keep Gavin calm, he could sense the human’s heart rate had began to rise slightly because of the Elijah topic. “Nothing, he merely reminded me of my mission to keep you safe. He did not want you falling victim to these vampires, that much was abundantly clear. I will not let that happen. Now if you’ll excuse me detective I will be sending a notification back to the precinct to tell them we are on our way back and I shall enter standby.”

“Y-yeah, sure, whatever tin can…” he grumbled. He waited until he saw Caleb’s LED dim slightly before smiling and Gavin mumbled something else under his breath.

“…thanks, Caleb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happening this chapter, but I wanted to explore the beginning effects of the viral infection on Caleb. Poor guy, he's got it coming rough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has its breaking point.
> 
> You can only run a system for so long while everything's flashing red.
> 
> Caleb's time is rapidly coming to an end unless he can do something to stay his execution.

Gavin signed off on the body and had them put it in quarantine knowing full well if he didn’t specify the meatheads would probably store it with the functioning androids and then all hell would break loose. He turned around to see Caleb staring at the evidence lockup, wondering what was going through his mind.

“Hey, man. Don’t look at it for too long, it’ll fuck you up,” Gavin sighed deeply and gestured with his head for them to leave. “Come on. We got stuff to do.” He held the door open and let Caleb wander through first, he could tell he was distracted. “Aw, man you ain’t letting my brother get to you are ya? God, he does that to everyone.”

Caleb looked up and smiled as best as he could, despite the heavy weight pressing on his chest (or so it felt like). A precursory scan online showed it was like human anxiety and was almost certain Gavin could relate. He didn’t bring it up, however. “I’m just processing. That android was in a… state. I would say how would you like to see a human body spread out like that but of course, you’ve seen it before, so the point… is… moot.” He trailed off at the end as he looked up to see Connor enter the precinct. Curious. Hank was nowhere to be seen.

“Ain’t it weird looking at yourself, Caleb?” Gavin asked as he wandered towards the breakroom for a coffee. “I mean, you two look pretty similar… well. You’re better, obviously.” Gavin had to blow his own horn somehow and saying Caleb was better than Connor did it just fine.

He hummed thoughtfully. “While I am the superior model, it seems Connor’s personality is more affable to the other members of the precinct and is as a result more widely liked. And also… I have a much more pleasing face.” Caleb turned to Gavin and smiled softly, the corner of his mouth relaxing. “And of course, we’re better.” It seemed the way to being Gavin’s friend was through copious ego stroking. His eyes drifted back to Connor, activating his scanner to see exactly what was making him tick when he noticed he could sense a few more things than before.

On his scan he could see a heatmap of the thirium in his body and the percentages of depleted to re-enriched and it made his LED flicker red for a short second or two. It made his hands tremble, before filling him with an overwhelmingly sick feeling and he averted his eyes to look at Gavin, forgetting to turn off his scanner. He was standing at the coffee machine, tapping his fingers, shifting on his feet impatiently… It seemed Gavin was quite the impatient fidgeter even in times of relative calm. His scanner however picked up some interesting things, notably the circulatory system. God, there was lots of blood in there, he found himself thinking. He shook his head ridding himself of the thought before turning them off, feeling the sick feeling in his stomach settle uneasily.

Gavin returned with his drink and smirked. “C’mon double tall, let’s take a break. Weekend coming up.” He sipped his coffee and headed out of the precinct, Caleb in tow.

“I… I am staying with you?” He asked curious. He was under the impression he hated androids to a passion, but perhaps their brief bonding session and apparent approval from Elijah was changing his mind. However, close proximity to Gavin was not something he expected.

Gavin grinned and threw his bag into the backseat of his worn out bashed in red Dodge Challenger and gestured to the passenger seat. “Well yeah, can’t just leave you here all weekend that’d be fucking boring. Besides… could kinda use the company. Don’t you dare fucking tell my brother,” he smirked and stuck the keys in, revving the engine for show. “I’ll never fucking hear the end of it.” He watched Caleb settle in the car, he seemed a little less agitated now he was out of the precinct, which was nice… he wondered if androids felt anxiety, or was it just a deviant thing?

\--

“Detective… it is 6:30am, Monday the 29th of November 2038… I have prepared your morning coffee and your daily medication is in the bathroom.” Caleb’s soft voice drifted in and Gavin twitched a little before rousing. He groaned and rolled over, unhappy at being woken so early.

Caleb insisted again. “Please, detective, you have been called in for work starting 7:15am. There has been a development in the deviant android case.” He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

Gavin groaned and laid flat on his back watching the dust caught in the ray of sunlight that flickered through his barely split curtains and sat up grumpy. His hair was all over the place, a veritable mess of soft brown peaks, and his jawline was looking a little unkempt. It was at this point that Caleb noticed he slept topless, even in the cooler winter weather it seemed. The low light was nothing to stop him from noticing the soft faded pink scars below his pectoral muscles and smiled softly. Humans were so fragile and yet would go to absurd lengths to feel better. Mortality wasn’t a threat to Gavin, it was a challenge, it seemed.

“Please come. Your coffee and medication are waiting for you.” Caleb said softly and got up, before returning to the kitchen to wash up the breakfast things. The weekend was uneventful, it had consisted of Caleb tidying the flat up while Gavin caught up on some well needed sleep and keeping in touch with the precinct for any updates; and of course, self-testing. He had deteriorated somewhat in the last two days, and nothing he was doing was working.

He felt himself getting weaker both physically and internally. He was cleaning when he felt his pump skip a beat and he had snapped the handle off the kitchen cupboard in his panic. Caleb was beginning to get very afraid knowing any second he could drop down to his knees and deactivate. He didn’t want to worry anybody especially Gavin who seemed to be warming up to him quite a bit now. He doubted Cyberlife would give him a new body, especially after the uprising and he swallowed as he heard Gavin shuffle out of the bedroom in his boxers. “Bathroom for your medication, breakfast and coffee is waiting for you in here.” He returned to scrubbing the pan he was holding, feeling that pump skip a beat again. Ah, how fitting, he thought to himself.

“Is this how I become deviant?” He found caring for the human fulfilling, or perhaps that was just him completing his mission to some degree. Caleb shook his head, let the water go and began to put the plates and pan away in the drawers when he heard Gavin sit behind him. “Let’s get moving soon, the current traffic report is ş̸̤͋h̷̠̓͜ŏ̸̺͊̚ŵ̴͉͎͓̎̒i̴̲̖͌͜͠n̵͔̾g̴͍̦̥̃̕͘ ̷͕͈͋å̷̝̳̤̈͝ ̶̢͍̚2̶̛̱̚2̷̱̳͓̀͌̾ ̸̹͌̕m̷̬͚̺͆̽͗i̶̧͇̯̋͂n̸̛̰̦͈̾ṷ̵̗̳͛̿̕t̸͖̼̘͂̚e̷͍͂ ̵̗̌̂͝j̶̤̲̈́ǒ̷͎̈́ṵ̷̀͐r̸̢̛̮̋n̶͈͈̜̓e̷̯̺͊̒y̶̻͕̐͊-̷̞̳̪̋̾ ” his voice shot off into a glitchy screech and Caleb’s LED flashed red on and off for a few seconds before he faltered stumbling to lean against the countertop.

Gavin understandably panicked at the god awful glitchy synthesis of human speech and helped him upright. “What the fucking hell was that, Caleb?!” he felt his own pulse race as he searched his android partner’s face for answers.

Caleb felt real panic, his CPU temperature had plummeted, and his internals were throwing up all sorts of error messages but the look on Gavin’s face was enough to ignore all the diagnostic prompts. He stood up and smiled with the little strength he had. “I-” he coughed a little to clear his throat, “I’m absolutely fine… just an over the air update that happened to try and install while I was speaking.” He lied and straightened himself out trying to ignore the alerts. “See, I’m all better now. Don’t worry Detective.”

A loud sigh filled the room as Gavin put a hand across his chest trying to calm his breathing. “Fucks sake Caleb you shit me up, you know that? Jeez… and fucking call me Gavin okay, I’m not just a detective.”

And with those few words, the weight of the world was temporarily lifted from Caleb’s shoulders and he nodded, “…of course, Gavin. Now… now come on. We are going to be late, there’s a traffic jam and we need to leave within the next five minutes or we won’t make it in time.”

Gavin smirked and finished the rest of his toast and coffee and went to get changed. That android was going to be the death of him, he knew it. Panicking over some plastic machine… god, who was he, Hank? He rolled his eyes, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on in record time. “Hey, Caleb, is my badge and gun by the door?”

A pause.

“Yes, Gavin. We now have three minutes to be in the car before the traffic jam-”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m about to leave then, isn’t it huh? Check my phone on the way to the precinct will ya, in case Elijah’s sent me any updates.” Gavin lead them out, locked the door, and headed down to the parking lot. Caleb was right, the traffic jam did indeed impact their journey and he knew Fowler would have ripped him a new asshole if he was late again.

Caleb began flicking through his notifications while Gavin sang along to Hot Fudge on the stereo.

" _Queen bitch, eat the rich I'm on the second course today... I'm not the first and I won't be the worst, she's done most of L.A..._ " Gavin sang along mostly to himself, he did this before he had Caleb in the car and he wasn't going to change now.

 

_-50% Off Pizzas this weekend only_

_-You have 1,297 unread emails_

 

 _"Take me to the place where the sunshine flows, oh my Sunset Rodeo.... Hot Fudge, here comes the Judge there's a Green Card in the way..."_ He sung louder when he was in the traffic jam tapping his hands against the steering wheel clearly enjoying the sound of his own voice.

 

_-Join now for 25% off membership to the Eden Club_

 

 _"And we've been dreaming of this feeling, since 1988, Mother, things have gotta change, I'm moving to L.A..._ " Gavin clearly knew the song well and off by heart at this point and was hitting it with remarkable accuracy, Caleb noted.

 

_-You have one unread message from “elijah ‘robofucker’ kamski”_

 

The phone nickname alone made Caleb equal parts confused and amused and he clicked the notification to see what was going on.

 

_gav, please be careful of that android’s thirium. whatever it was contaminated with, it’s eaten through the gloves I had on so I suspect it’s highly toxic to organic material. i also took prelim. scans of your RK900 unit and i fear it might have ingested some of it while you weren’t looking. if it shows any strange behaviour, come to me at once. it may not be safe for you to be around._

_as always, love u bro x_

Caleb frowned. He knew Elijah had scanned him, and his suspicions were confirmed that he knew he’d licked some of the blood. It only made him worry more and out of panic he deleted the message so that Gavin wouldn’t see it. He didn’t want to be taken to Elijah and dismantled and spread across that table with his components hanging out and thirium everywhere. The thought alone terrified him. He didn’t want to _die._

“No notifications to note Gavin.” He lied through his teeth, but the human seemed to buy it and Caleb was sure glad when he saw precinct coming up close. He let Gavin park and he got out, noting the beginning few flakes of snow in the chilly air. Inside the precinct was surprisingly busy for 7:09am. There were papers and chairs and desk clutter absolutely everywhere; the precinct was in complete chaos and when Gavin got into the briefing room he understood why.

“Several of our android officers have gone missing and we are unable to locate them on our tracking system. Connor is currently scanning the area to see if there is a thirium lead, and we have as many officers as we can out on the streets to try and locate them.” Fowler grabbed a file from the side and pointed the screen. “It seems one of the cleaning androids went to dispose of the trash outside last night and was attacked by something which drew one of the officer androids out to see what the fuss was about and…” he showed the security footage which seemed to go dead as the police android returned inside with what seemed like thirium stains on its uniform, “that’s all we have. As soon as it comes inside and leaves this camera, the rest of the cameras go dead for a short period and when they come back on again… we’re greeted with an empty precinct and chaos.”

Gavin couldn’t believe his eyes. “What the actual fuck- shit, rewind the tape captain, there’s something there…” He went right up to the monitor and rewound the tape. “Look, fucking look right there… in the background there’s the cleaning android just past the door, it’s been attacked on the neck.”

Caleb stood at the back his pump was in severe alert and several other functions were now at critical. Some biocomponents had already shut down altogether… “Detective we should investigate at once.”

Fowler looked at them both and nodded. “Go, you’re on this case you had better find these damn androids before we all get it in the neck. Dismissed.” Gavin wasted no time in grabbing Caleb’s arm and dragging him out of the room.

Caleb couldn’t take it anymore. His body was screaming for something; something more enriched than thirium, something more powerful than what was in his body. Caleb scanned Gavin, his LED flickering red as he identified a source of iron- his human partner’s blood. His android body was so advanced it could perform chemical synthesis on the fly and the iron copper mix would take longer to convert to something he could use, sustaining him for longer. He _needed_ Gavin. Caleb felt his teeth scrape the inside of his lip and he grabbed his arm yanking Gavin into the bathrooms in a blur his grip like a vice.

“What the fuck, Caleb we need to go and check the fucking back door,” Gavin hissed in confusion before seeing the hungry look on Caleb’s face. It sent shivers down his spine and he felt his breath hitch. “C-Caleb, Caleb back off, something’s wrong with you-”

Caleb pushed past the panic, and a bright red wall blocked him off from Gavin. Not harming him was not important right now, and he wanted that feed, he wanted to keep living at all costs even if it broke his programming to protect the human. He tore at it like a wild animal and felt it shatter under his hands, allowing him to pin the human against the pristine white ceramic tiles with a single hand while the other grabbed his collar and ripped it open. “S-Sorry Gavin… I’m sorry,” he couldn’t help but apologise, worrying he was going to hurt his human, his partner, his new friend but everything was screaming critical and shutdown would be imminent.

He dragged those newly sharpened teeth, no _fangs,_ over Gavin’s neck and felt him squirm in panic, causing his blood to pump faster around his body. Caleb could hear his voice panic more and more, begging him to let him go, no longer swearing- Gavin was clearly too panicked to swear.

And in a single movement he bit down feeling his fangs pierce the skin and the warm liquid flood his mouth. It was like being reborn, it opened his eyes and he drank from Gavin feeling the fear in his chest subside.

Gavin was in shock, he felt the searing sharpness pierce his neck and he felt Caleb release his hands in his feeding. He clung to the android for dear life, hands grasping at the back of his jacket confused and delirious from the speed in which it happened.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Caleb’s eyes go from dim to almost glowing blue, his LED cooling off from that dark red to a much calmer blue; and then Gavin blacked out from the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not! Gavin hasn't expired (like I could kill the grumpy son of a bitch anyway), he's just passed out. He'll be back next chapter :p
> 
> Also, the song is Hot Fudge by Robbie Williams from the album Escapology which strikes me as a very Gavin song. Also on that album is "Come Undone" which also hits me as very Gavin and also LEo, if you're into that disaster child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- this chapter has explicit content. Just warning you.
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Gavin panics as he's bitten and wakes up in bed, very confused and Caleb has a lot to answer for.

“S-Sorry Gavin… I’m sorry.”

Gavin struggled against the tin can’s grip knowing exactly what was going to happen and being powerless to stop it. He struggled feeling the panic pump his blood around his body quicker, faster, his mouth going dry.

“C-Caleb please don’t do this, please, just fucking stop I’ll get you thirium, whatever you need, please just don’t fucking do this,” Gavin gasped, fingers flexing in panic, breath hitching in his throat as he felt those cool metallic fangs draw over his clammy skin. “Please- please no no n-no Caleb please let me go…” and then came the sharpness on his sensitive skin, and the white-hot pain.

It quickly tapered off into a numbness and Caleb had dropped his arms in need of better grip, leaving Gavin to loop them around Caleb’s broad shoulders for grip. “Please…” he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, the light suction on his neck was unsettling and oddly arousing, or was that the confusion setting in? Gavin wasn’t really sure anymore and whimpered softly feeling his grip on reality fade a little more with each second. This was how he was going to die, huh? He saw the android’s LED flicker back to blue as he pulled away but the shock of removing those blood-stained fangs caused Gavin to pass out trembling in Caleb’s arms.

 

\--

 

Caleb held the limp body of Gavin in his arms and panicked. He applied pressure to the neck to stop the wound from bleeding and he applied a rudimentary bandage from the toilet first aid box knowing it would only do until they got home. He paged Connor warning him to be on the lookout and remain vigilant and that he was taking Gavin home due to ill health. He placed Gavin on the floor for a brief second knowing he would complain about it later before ensuring his teeth and mouth were clean. He knew humans hated seeing their own blood and this was no exception. Caleb reached down to scan Gavin’s vitals again, he was stable but weak- no hospitalisation needed, just bed rest and care. He scooped him up again and left the toilets, taking the back exit to the carpark and unlocked Gavin’s car placing him in the back seat. He felt extremely guilty, his pump racing but that panic had subsided in him and he felt the chemical synthesiser extract the copper and iron from-

No, now wasn’t the time to be thinking about how delicious it was, if androids could even taste, he had to get Gavin to safety. Elijah would not be happy with him, and he didn’t want to end up on that table guts hanging out, blood and bio components on display for all to see.

He set the car to automatic and had it take them home.

 

\--

 

Gavin groaned and squirmed feeling like someone had tried to hack his head from his shoulders and failed miserably. Just his luck to get fucked up by the world’s worst serial killer. His neck felt compressed and he slowly raised a hand from his side to gently touch the left-hand side of his neck feeling the padding and the gauze. Gavin froze, the memories coming back to haunt him, and he realised _exactly_ what had happened. His tin can had decided he was a fucking blood Capri-Sun.

He noticed he was in his room. The darkness was somewhat inviting, and he felt a lot safer but that meant that Caleb was still around, most likely. He didn’t know how that made him feel… but he obviously cared enough to bring him back. Gavin groaned and laid back down thankful for the fan blowing cool air over him. He was still fully dressed and part of him was glad that Caleb hadn’t tried to undress him.

“Fucking hell…” he groaned and reached over onto the side where he always placed his phone and panicked a little when it wasn’t there. “W-what the fuck…”

“I didn’t want you to call your brother.” Caleb’s voice, although much more frightened than usual, came from the doorway holding Gavin’s phone in his hands. “Gavin… I… I have a lot to explain.”

Gavin groaned and sat up, trying not to stretch too much as his neck still ached uncomfortably, “I bet you fucking do, fucking out with it then I don’t have all day.”

Caleb closed the bedroom door and sat in the chair by the chest of drawers, far enough away that Gavin’s stress didn’t peak and close enough for him to hear his softer quieter voice. “You do have all day I have signed you off for bed rest for the rest of the week, but this is irrelevant right now,” he looked sheepish and couldn’t help but absentmindedly lick his sharpened teeth out of habit. Gavin found that extremely disrupting to his train of thought. “So… yes. I… ingested the thirium, even when you told me not to. I was wrong, but I was just performing my function. Since then I have been feeling unwell in my systems, and several errors began to come up. I was infected, and I did not tell you Gavin as I did not want you to worry.”

“And how’s that working for you, huh?” Gavin replied with a tinge of unbridled sarcasm.

Caleb’s expression seemed a little more pained. “Regrettably not well at all. I believe your brother knew by the way I responded seeing that android on his table and it made me feel… very uncomfortable. I didn’t want to die like he did. I had to survive.”

Gavin let out a sigh and he raked his hand through his hair. “That’s… oh, man that’s why you were so glitchy over the weekend… and this morning. You were just… oh, fucking hell.” Gavin mumbled and rubbed his eyes sighing again, well and truly awake now. “You… Caleb, you’re a fucking idiot. You really are. You should have fucking told me and I would have taken you back to my brother and he would have done _something_. But… w-wait. You broke your objective to not let harm come to me.” And then it clicked, Gavin looked over the android’s body posture and noticed it was a lot more relaxed, calmer, gentler. “You’re…”

“Deviant, yes.” Caleb felt the word lay heavy on his tongue, the hit of disgust it left in the air was so thick it could be cut it with a knife. “But I am not… inclined to seek repairs for that problem right now,” he began as he stood up and moved closer to Gavin scanning him. “I am here to keep you safe as I promised, your vitals are stabilised now, and I was admittedly very panicked when I fed- rest assured I will keep a better check on my status and feed only when necessary-”

Gavin sat bolt upright and grabbed Caleb by his jacket and snarled. “What makes you fucking think I’m gonna let you feed from me again, jackass?!” His eyes were wild with fire and he wanted to see some emotion from those android eyes. Something, anything, if he was deviant let him show him truly how deviant he was.

The funny thing with wishes is that one should always be careful, as one may get exactly what they wished for.

“Your heart raced back when I bit you, your stress levels while elevated were not critical, and your arousal spiked to peak ranges I’ve only ever observed in you when-” Caleb was cut off by Gavin pressing a thumb against his lips, moving them to see the clear as day white fangs. He swallowed, this was _actually real_. “In fact… it has peaked again, just now- is it possible Gavin that _you like the idea of being bitten?_ ” Caleb had changed his tone again, a much stronger firmer voice was now sliding out of that vocal chip. Less housecat, more puma.

Gavin swallowed and let out a grunt as he pulled his hand away only to have his wrist grabbed by Caleb. “F-fuck off no I don’t what kind of sick freak would like that huh?” he had to keep his cool and control his arousal, but the ache had already stirred between his legs. _Fuck._

Caleb simply smirked, a rather menacing look was now plastered on his face and Gavin refused to admit out loud that it made that heat in his stomach spread through his body. The android gripped Gavin’s other wrist and pinned them above his head on the bed pushing the human back into the soft fabrics. “Well, it seems quite clear to me who the _sick freak_ is right now, _hm_ , your arousal is at 67% and climbing as I hold you in this position. 72%... oh, Gavin it definitely seems as if you like the idea of me overpowering you.”

His face had flushed an embarrassingly soft shade of pink and Gavin squirmed desperately in his grip unable to free himself from it. He watched Caleb’s LED but it gave nothing away anymore and he saw the points of his fangs through those slightly parted lips and whimpered feeling the throbbing sensation between his legs become obvious. _Fuck_ , he could already feel himself getting wet. The more he struggled the more his jeans rubbed against sensitive skin and Gavin knew it wasn’t going to end well.

Caleb watched all this with amusement, seeing the human wrestle against those base desires was fun when it came to murder but downright delightful when it came to watching Gavin squirm under his grip and he settled on the bed, knees either side of the man’s thighs pinning him from moving too much. “Well, I would absolutely love to know what’s going on inside that brain of yours Gavin… why don’t you tell me?” he asked with the vague hint of demand in there as his tongue licked a fang obscenely. One hand now pinned Gavin’s wrists like before and the other was seeking to make an impact in the human’s decision-making processes. Caleb knew the detective’s body, he had seen the case files and was given medical history files by Elijah when he has been set up, but he had yet to see it for himself. His hand finally settled just above Gavin’s crotch curious. “I’m waiting, Gavin, or perhaps you need some encouragement?” Caleb had hoped he very much hadn’t read it wrong as he pressed a single finger against the fabric of his jeans and applied a little pressure.

Gavin’s eyes snapped open and he let out a startled breath. Fuck, _fuck_ , that sent his arousal sky high and he squirmed to try and get rid of that pressure, only succeeding in rubbing against the android’s finger. His breathing had begun to shallow as he struggled to maintain his dignity. “F-Fuck stop doing that… nnh… it f-fuck…”

“Not yet, anyway. Now, tell me what’s going on in that little head of yours Gavin…” Caleb cooed leaning over a little, baring his fangs as he added another finger feeling Gavin buck against him almost instinctively. The heat coming off Gavin now was _definitely_ a good sign.

The touch sensation was almost overwhelming, and Gavin panted trying to get Caleb’s fingers to brush against his cock, but it seemed the android was perfectly aware of what he was doing. “C-Caleb… _please_ … need touch. Need… need.” Gavin could barely form a full sentence and was grateful when Caleb shut him up with a strong powerful kiss, the hand on his jeans swiftly unzipping them and pulling them down to his mid thighs. Gavin squirmed a little and Caleb growled using a fang to gently catch his lip giving him the sting of pain he knew the human craved.

“My my…” he sat back a little, hand still on Gavin’s wrists, “You really are a needy bitch, aren’t you?” the low light in the room made Gavin look an absolute picture, shirt baring his navel and bright purple boxers darkened with his arousal. “Such a pretty sight… you wanted touch didn’t you Gavin?” his fingers returned to gently trace the outline of his cock watching Gavin’s face flush darkly before sending sparks through the human’s body by pressing his palm against his crotch and watching him buck. “ _So pretty._ ”

Gavin was embarrassed but oh so aroused and squirmed desperately against Caleb’s hand. “F-fuck, fuck yes nnh- please, C-Caleb, more-” even the demeaning name made his body ache and beg for more. In a swift movement Caleb had rid him of his jeans and his boxers and he lay on the bed naked from the waist down and the horniest he had been in his short life so far. He was surprised when he felt a cool finger brush against his inner thigh and moaned loudly when it breached him, body pressing back instinctively. “…y-yes…!”

“Oh, that’s interesting… hmm…” Caleb hummed lost in thought as he added another finger, leaning over the human again to kiss him harder, dominating Gavin and feeling him struggle and melt as he gave way to his inner sins. “Perhaps one day I will do this to you as I bite your neck and feed from you… treat you like the bitch you are, only for me to touch, and use…” Caleb punctuated that with adding another finger, his thumb rubbing against his cock. Gavin was sobbing in pleasure at this point, babbling incoherent words and sentences and squirming wildly on Caleb’s fingers.

“Come for me, Gavin, _my_ pretty little bitch,” Caleb murmured against the right side of his neck, teeth just grazing the skin in a vague threat.

Gavin felt his entire body go rigid, heeding his demand as he came against the android’s fingers, stars exploding in his vision as months of tension unwound all at once. He felt the heat, the power, the embarrassment all fade away into white noise as he lay there catching his breath, aching in pleasure. God, it felt good, it felt _so fucking good_.

Caleb cooed softly and eased his fingers out and finally released his wrists when he felt the human was not going to lash out and punch him, before backing up with a smile. He would have to remember that for the next time and he passed him some water, hand resting on his bare thigh for comfort. He had learned from the internet when it came to humans in their post climax state they were particularly vulnerable, and Caleb wasn’t going to damage his human; at least not in that way, anyway.

It took Gavin a few minutes to accept the water and he slowly sat up feeling his heart pound in his chest. His nakedness didn’t bother him so much now Caleb had seen it and got intimately acquainted with it. The water was nice and cold, and it refreshed him; he felt like a man dying of thirst in the desert after that. He slowly came around and groaned softly, his legs felt like jelly.

“Are you alright, Gavin? Is there anything I can get for you?” Caleb sounded himself again, quieter and much more house-cat like. “I could see that was quite intense for you, I apologise if…”

Gavin swung his legs off the side of the bed and he grabbed some clean boxers from the pile of clothes on the floor, moving to put them on. “Hey… if I didn’t want it, you’d have known alright? Your scans would have said.” He huffed a little now back to his defensive self. “Can’t deny I needed that though… jeez.” He felt so hot under the collar and squirmed a little, uneasy on his feet. “Okay… this is how it’s gonna be. This stays quiet between you and me… you get a bite once a week, and you are damn well going to work for it,” Gavin gestured to the bed referencing their amorous activities, “and if it gets too out of hand I’m calling Elijah.”

Caleb flinched at the list of demands especially the mention of Gavin’s brother by _name_ , he was serious about it then it seemed. “… those seem fair demands.” The android nodded and stood up, ensuring Gavin didn’t lose balance.

On his way to the kitchen for some cool air, Gavin took his phone from Caleb and pushed the kitchen window open as he flicked through his messages.

_-You have one unread message from “elijah ‘robofucker’ kamski”_

_hey gav, you didn’t reply to my last message. i'm worried about you, give me a call when you get this. I’m working on an antidote to negate the effects of the virus on standard models but if your rk900 picks it up it won’t have any effect. same for the rk800._

_as always, love u bro x_

Gavin checked his phone, there were no other messages. Odd. He gave him a call and saw Caleb standing in the doorway to the darkened bedroom and it sent shivers up his spine.

“Hey, baby brother how’s it going? Everything okay your end?” The sultry tones of his brother filled his ears and he rolled his eyes.

Gavin leant against the counter to fill his water up and sipped it. “Yeah, things are fine, sorry I didn’t get the first message… but you’ve got a breakthrough huh?” He deliberately didn’t mention about Caleb. “We’re pretty tied up at the DPD, some of our… well, most of our police androids have gone missing and well- it’d be really handy if you could come down in person and bring us the antidote.”

Elijah hummed and leaned back in his chair. “I mean I could but that would mean going outside and mingling with people and you…”

“I wouldn’t ask unless it was important, _Elijah_ , you know I wouldn’t. Look, please, I don’t want to send Caleb or Connor to come and collect it, it’s a long fucking drive by themselves.” Gavin tried to sound a little pleading as his eyes drifted to Caleb, who was visibly licking his fangs in a move Gavin could only assume was to distract him. “Please.”

“Oh, since you asked so nicely baby brother, I’ll have one of the girls drive me down first thing tomorrow morning. We’ll even go to that food place you like. Because I’m just the best brother in the world, I know.” Elijah said that with a light chuckle in his voice and said his goodbyes as he hung up.

\--

“Caleb, you had better fucking behave or I swear to god I will recycle you.” Gavin put the phone down and sighed. “Order takeout, I’m too exhausted to potentially burn my fucking hand on the cooker tonight.”

\--

“Chloe, dear, would you have my favourite jacket dry cleaned for tomorrow morning and a car ready- we’re going to go and visit my baby brother and embarrass him in front of all his friends,” Elijah said with a soft smile, “And pack something for yourself, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, boy that was the longest chapter I've written yet.
> 
> Please enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some vamp stuff I saw over on tumblr, and encouraged by @detroitbecometwink on tumblr!
> 
> Sorry the first bit is so short, it was originally a one shot.


End file.
